llegar al corazón
by alexia255
Summary: ambos se odian, ambos no se pueden ni ver. ambos son orgullosos y defienden lo que les pertenece. pero hechos que pasan entre el 6 y 7 curso les dejará muchas dudas, apuestas, concursos, premios anuales. el amor los vencerá y ambos caeran derrotados a él.


ROSE

AND

SCORPIUS

ALEXIA BEDMAR JIMENEZ

LA SELECCIÓN (1ª año)

POV ROSE

Después de despedir a toda mi familia, fui tras mis primos Albus y James al tren, mi hermano Hugo que era muy revoltoso se puso a dar vueltas alrededor del tren, con Lilly tras él y mis padres y mis tíos corriendo detrás de ellos. Intentamos encontrar un compartimento libre, pero en el único que cabían dos personas más era el de Scorpius Malfoy y otra chica que no conocía. Albus que era el menos tímido entró primero y yo lo seguí

-¿podemos sentarnos aquí? –preguntó Albus, mas bien suplicando antes que pidiendo permiso, Malfoy asintió con la cabeza, yo y Albus nos sentamos en frente de ellos, y la chica incomoda de estar con los hijos del trío de oro, se marchó.

- ¿Quién es esa? –preguntó Albus, al marcharse la chica

- es la hija de un amigo de mi padre, se llama Morryson Zabini –dijo Scorpius Malfoy -¿os conozco? –dijo mirándome a mi, que ya lo empezaba a mirar con odio

- aaa, discúlpanos yo soy Albus Potter, y ésta es la histérica de mi prima Rose Weasley –yo fulminé a mi primo con la mirada, odiaba que me dijeran histérica y menos delante del que se metería conmigo durante todo el transcurso de Howarts

-encantado –dijo Malfoy mirando a Albus –yo soy Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy –dijo

- eso ya lo sabíamos, nos lo dijeron nuestros padres –dije yo fulminándolo con la mirada, él hizo lo mismo, y así nos tiramos varios minutos, mirándonos con odio. Albus incomodo le dio conversación a Malfoy

- ¿tu a que casa quieres ir? –le preguntó mi primo, y Malfoy puso cara de chulo

- es obvio, a slytherin, la mejor casa de todos –dijo como si fuera un ser superior, yo le corté el royo

- pues nuestros padres no piensan lo mismo –dije con una mirada de furia

- y a mi que, si sé que eres Granger, una sangre sucia –al escuchar esto me levanté de un salto y saqué mi varita, se la puse en el cuello y Albus también se levantó de un salto intentando que no lo matara

- vuelve a meterte conmigo o mi madre, y no podrás contárselo a tu papá –dije yo con palabras envenenadas, el me miró con odio pero asintió con la cabeza. Albus me cogió del brazo.

- rosie, nos vamos de aquí, matarlo o herirlo no te selvirá de nada, y además tu no eres así –me dijo Albus y yo asentí con la cabeza sin apartar la mirada de Scorpius, recogí el libro de la historia de Howarts y le arreglé las gafas a Albus, con el primer hechizo que me enseñó mi madre, como todos decían, yo había heredado su inteligencia. Salí pegando un portazo y me fui con Albus y James a otro compartimento, donde pude leer a gusto y tranquila, sin asquerosos Malfoys molestando sin parar. Me había llamado sangre sucia, cuando en realidad era mestiza, mi primo Albus era sangre pura y no tenía ese problema, en cambio yo. Cuando llegamos metí mi libro en el baúl y salí con todos los de primer año, incluido Malfoy con hagrid, que nos esperaba al lado de las barcas. En la barca conocí a una chica que se llamaba Lissi Finigan y me cayó muy bien, estuvimos hablando entretenidamente, y Albus estaba hablando con Malfoy y se reían, seguramente era de mi. También conocí a un chico que se llamaba Billy Dean, y era de piel oscura, ya había conocido a algunas personas que valían la pena.

- mirad chicos, ¡ahí esta Howarts! –dijo hagrid y todos vimos un gran castillo con un montón de torres y velas colgando, estaba precioso, me quedé apoyada en la barandilla contemplándolo, Albus me tocó el brazo y yo me sobresalté

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿decirle a tu amiguito Malfoy que me vuelva a decir sangre sucia?, ¡pues dile que es un maldito hurón como su padre! ¡a ver si le gusta! –grité yo y se enteró toda mi barca y las de al lado, incluido Malfoy, que se levantó de un salto y me levantó del cuello, con su varita en mi cuello, fulminándome con el odio de sus asquerosos ojos grises

- vuelve a repetir eso, sabelotodo Weasley GRANGER. Y te juro que te tiro por la borda ahora mismo –dijo Malfoy y yo lo miré con odio, hagrid fue corriendo y nos apartó

- ¡parad, chicos! ¿Qué ha pasado rose? –yo miré a Malfoy con odio –veo que os lleváis como vuestros padres se llevaban, vendrá en la sangre

- él insultó a mi madre y a mi misma, y yo me defendí con otro insulto –dije señalando a Malfoy

- eso no es verdad sang- Weasley ¡estas mintiendo! –dijo el asqueroso scorpius

- silencio, Albus ponte con tu prima y vigílala, y tu Malfoy vete a tu sitio y no te muevas ni un ápice, te estaré vigilando –dijo hagrid y se fue. Cuando llegamos la directora MCgonagall nos esperaba en la puerta del gran comedor

- vuestras pertenencias están en vuestras habitaciones, ahora entren en fila, será seleccionados a sus futuras casas, cuando se les llame se acercaran al sombrero y éste decidirá. –dijo y fuimos detrás de ella, yo estaba detrás de Albus y delante de Lissi Finigan, que estaba sudando del nerviosismo

-tranquila, -le susurré –si se lo pides al sombrero te pondrán en la casa que quieras, me lo ha dicho mi tío

-le dije a Lissi y ésta se calmó un poco, miré hacía el techo, estaba igualito como el de la historia de Howarts –yo sé el hechizo para hacer ese techo, lo leí en la historia de Howarts –dije con superioridad a Albus

- calla, van a empezar a seleccionar –dijo Albus

- ¡Niki sliner! – empezó MCgonagall

la niña era rubia con los ojos verdes y estaba muy nerviosa, el sombrero estuvo bastante rato en su cabeza, al final se decidió

¡HUFFLEPUF! – la niña se dirigió a su mesa y todo el mundo de su mesa empezó a aplaudir

¡morrison Zabinni!

¡slytherin!

¡Billy Dean!

Griffindor

¡Scorpius Malfoy! –no se tubo ni que poner el sombrero.

¡slytherin! –ahora le toca a mi primo Albus, y este era un momento de historia, todo el mundo se calló cuando Albus se sentó y se puso el sombrero, vi que susurraba algo, y el sombrero se tiro unos incómodos minutos con él

¡GRIFFINDOR! –toda la mesa se levantó y empezaron a aplaudir y abrazarlo con alegría. Ahora era mi turno

¡rose weasley! –subí rápido y me puse en sombrero

"una chica testaruda ¿eh? ¿Dónde te podemos meter?, veo valor, pero también mucha inteligencia, no ha sido tan difícil como Potter, pero no se queda muy atrás. Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres no cambiamos las tradiciones Weasleys… ¡GRIFFINDOR!" todos empezaron a aplaudirme y yo me dirigí muy feliz con mi primo Albus.

¡dioss, Rose! Se ha tirado casi tanto tiempo en tu cabeza como en la mía, ya me estaba poniendo nervioso –dijo Albus dándome un abrazo

ya, lo e notado, venga, vamos a ver si alguien mas entra en nuestra casa –dije yo roja como un tomate. En nuestra casa entró una chica llamada Amanda Redfig, un chico con el pelo negro llamado Simeón Andrew y algunas personas más. Había un chico muy parecido a Morrison Zabinni, era su hermano mellizo llamado Leonardo Zabinni, entró en slytherin como su hermana. Otro chico con gafas y pelirrojo entró en ravenclaw se llamaba Luison Abott. Lissi finnigan también entró en griffindor y la abracé y le di ánimos. Gregory Crabble, un chico con la cara redonda y gordo entró en slytherin y se unió al club scorpius Malfoy. La comida fue a lo grande, y yo me puse a comer, en eso me parecía a mi padre, comía mucho y nunca engordaba, pero comía con mas modales y mas lentamente. El prefecto que era mi prima Molly nos indicó el camino a nuestra sala común. Me tocó compartir habitación con Lissi Finnigan y Amanda Redfig, nos contó que su madre se llama Lavender Brown, y de repente recordé que mi madre hablaba de esa chica como si fuera veneno, leí un libro de 200 páginas y me dormí.

1 DÍA DE CLASE

POV SCORPIUS

Yo sabía que iba a ser slytherin, toda mi familia lo ha sido. Aunque me da pena Potter, tener que estar con una sabelotodo medio sangre sucia, ¡buff! ¡yo antes me suicido!, y además tiene que compartir la habitación con Simeón Andrew y un pelirrojo llamado Runly Liosel que era mas tonto que la propia Morrison Zabinni, y eso era ya decir. Mi habitación la compartía con Digory Crabble, o tiburón Crabble y con Leonardo Zabinni, que era un pelmazo en toda regla. Todo el mundo me dice que soy clavado a mi padre, en el parecido y en el carácter, soy rubio platino y ojos grises, y rasgos afilados, y en el carácter por que siempre consigo lo que quiero y odio a los sangres sucia y muggles al igual que él, pero tambien me parezco a mi madre en un lunar que tengo en la espalda y que a veces siento un poquito de compasión hacía los elfos domésticos. Me levanté temprano, por que mi padre dice que tengo que ganar a la Weasley, y que si no, va a tener que enseñarme él y quitarme de Howarts, pero a mi a pesar de todo me gusta estar en Howarts. Me puse a estudiar y Leo Zabinni se puso a ojear lo que leía, paré de leer y lo miré

¿Qué quieres Leo? –le pregunté y Leo se puso a mirar mi libro de encantamientos con mas atención

estudiando –dijo, y me tuve que controlar para no cerrar el libro fuerte y pillarle la mano dentro

coge el tuyo y déjame en paz, contigo aquí no me puedo concentrar. Adiós –dije y Zabinni se fue por donde había venido. Leí asta que fue la hora de desayunar, me puse la túnica y salí con Digory detrás de mi, ahora tenía mi matón personal, que bien. Pero cuando salí de la torre slytherin, me asombré con lo que vi. A Potter y rata de biblioteca Weasley en la puerta, mandé al tiburón a que robara algo para mi y me concentré en echar a esos dos, eso me podría bajar la reputación. La Weasley me miraba con odio contenido y yo hice que no la veía, es decir, como si no existiera.

¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunté a Albus que me caía mucho mejor que la otra.

A ver si venías con nosotros –dijo él de forma casual

No puedo, y menos con la come libros histérica. Largaos –dije y Weasley apretó los puños, Albus la tuvo que sostener para que no se me tirara

¡te odio Malfoy! –dijo ella entre dientes y yo solté una risotada

pues no haber venido Weasley, hubiera sido mucho mas fácil para los dos ¿no crees?, ahora largo, antes de que me cabree de verdad –dije y llamé a Digory, que iba con una bolsa de dulces y gominolas en la mano –bien echo Digor. Vamos al gran comedor, se va a acabar la buena comida –dije, pero no sin antes echar una miradita hacía atrás, weasley estaba roja de la furia y a punto de explotar y Albus estaba sosteniendo a su prima y diciéndome con la mirada "¿pero a ti que mosca te ha picado?" yo hice una señal a su prima como diciéndole a Albus "contrólala que me mata" y para cambiar el tema le pregunté a Higor -¿a quien le has quitado este manjar digor?

A unos niñatos miedosos e inútiles de griffindor que pasaban por allí –dijo Digor con una sonrisa maliciosa

Bien hecho, así me gusta –dije yo y entremos en el gran comedor, me senté al lado de los mellizos Zabinni y de Digory, empezamos a hablar de Quidich y se empezó a llenar el comedor, cuando entraron los potter y Weasley Morrison empezó a hablar de ellos

¿Sabes Scorpius? Creo que Weasley te tiene manía –dijo ella mirando hacía la mesa de griffindor, donde se encontraba Albus y su prima la Weasley GRANGER

ya lo sé. Parece que el sentimiento es mutuo –dije yo enviándole una mirada envenenada a Weasley, y ésta me envió una peor, tuve que apartar la mirada

no me extraña, todos dicen que es una empollona como su madre, sin decir que tiene sangre sucia –dijo Morrison y yo sonreí

pero ella no me gana con las notas, ya lo verás, las horas de estudio tienen sus frutos –"algo que tu deberías hacer" pero no lo dije en voz alta. Me apresuré a comer y cuando terminé me dirigí hacía clase de encantamientos con ravenclaw, me senté al lado de Leo y le tuve que decir todas las respuestas cuando le preguntaban, a pesar de eso perdimos 5 puntos, por culpa de Digory, que sacó una gominola y se la comió delante de la profesora sluch, que además es la profesora de la casa de ravenclaw. El día pasó más o menos igual, y gracias a mí ganemos los puntos perdidos. La última hora me tocaba con griffindor transformaciones y sabía que con la empollona y Albus ellos iban a salir favorecidos. Albus se sentó a mi lado y la Weasley que siempre iba detrás de su primo, se sentó detrás de nosotros y se puso a copiar como una loca apretando fuertemente el lápiz, Albus me miró

creo que tu y mi prima nunca vais a llegar a ser amigos –dijo Albus

sinceramente, ni aunque me muera quiero ser amigo de esa… -dije con odio

la verdad es que yo a veces tampoco la soporto –dijo Albus y empezó a imitar la voz de su prima –"albus ¿recuerdas lo que tía Ginny te dijo?" "déjame corregirte los ejercicios" "ponte a estudiar o vas a suspender" –decía Albus imitando la voz de su prima y nos echemos a reír

¿Qué es tan gracioso señor Malfoy y señor Potter? –preguntó MCgonagall

profesora MCgonagall, estos insensatos se estan burlando de mi, en vez de prestarle atención –dijo la empollona a la profesora con su voz de sabionda. Como siempre, tenía que estar Weasley de por medio para estropearlo todo.

5 puntos menos para cada casa. Por vuestra insensatez –dijo señalándonos a nosotros la profesora MCgonagal, el lado positivo es que la chivata había perdido también puntos para su casa.

POV ROSE

Asqueroso Malfoy, y asqueroso Albus, ¡no se le puede llamar primo!, burlándose de mí todo el rato y riéndose. Los odio, sobretodo a Malfoy por darle tan malas influencias a Albus, estaba sentada al lado de Lissi, y ambas estábamos copiando de lo que escribía MCgonagall en la pizarra mágica. Lissi levantó la cabeza

hemos perdido puntos por culpa de tu primo y de Malfoy ¡te lo puedes creer! –dijo ella

eso yo lo arreglo –dije levantando la mano para contestar a la pregunta que acababa de formular la profesora Mcgonagall, y además me la sabía, recuperé todos los puntos perdidos por griffindor, aunque Malfoy ganó los suyos también, además habrá rivalidad entre nosotros. Cuando acabó la clase bajé a ver el exterior del castillo yo sola, sin Malfoys y primos estúpidos e ingenuos de por medio, solo yo y mis libros. Me empenté en un tronco muy cómodo y me senté en el, abrí mi libro de defensa contra las artes oscuras y me dispuse a estudiármelo para el día siguiente. Pero aparecieron Albus y Malfoy de repente

Rosie, ¿estas enfadada conmigo por lo de la clase? –preguntó el falso primo Albus

Si. Y no me llames Rosie, no lo mereces –dije en tono seco –llévate a Malfoy de aquí, me estorba –fue mi última palabra

Adiós Rose –dijo Abus con tristeza y se fueron, odiaba a Malfoy pero algo me decía que ese niño de 11 años tenía secretos escondidos, ¿pero que secretos?, me daba igual, nunca me ajuntaría con un hijo de un mortifago y un futuro mortifago.

¡Lissi! –la llamé al verla pasar con Amanda, me fui con ellas. Era ya de noche e iba para mi sala común, por que me quedé estudiando en el cuarto de baño. Tendría que escabullirme de los prefectos y convencer a la señora gorda que me dejara entrar, sin contar a Peeves que nada mas acechaba a la gente para decírselo a señora Norris II y al viejo Flich que seguía rondando por los pasillos. Le verdad es que resultaba escalofriante. Estaba en la esquina del cuadro esperando, y vi salir a Albus acompañado de Simeón Andrew, salí corriendo y me puse delante de ellos.

¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¡os van a regañar! –dije yo malhumorada

la pregunta es, ¿Qué haces tu aquí fuera a estas horas? –preguntó albus y yo me puse roja de la vergüenza

pues se me ha pasado la hora leyendo y hablando en el cuarto de baño con Mirtel la llorona. Aunque os parezca extraño tiene sentimientos –dije yo excusándome, y la verdad es que era verdad, tuve que hablar con ella mientras leía, y me dijo lo del trol y mi madre a mi edad, eso me emocionó y la escuché –ahora vosotros. ¿Para que habéis salido?

Hemos quedado con Scorpius Malfoy en la sala de premios –dijo Albus

Es una trampa –dije yo convencida –sabéis por que, lo primero, seguramente te a pedido que lleves a Simeón para reirse de él o para una lucha entre magos, seguramente él lleva a Crabble, yo de vosotros no iba. Y segundo, los Malfoys siempre han tenido mania a los Potter, quieren haceros una emboscada. Y tercero, si tengo razón Malfoy te va a pagar una paliza, por que para ser sincera tu no sabes nada de magia, ¿me entendéis? -dije yo aclarándoles las cosas

Vamos a ver la pelea, al menos nos vamos a divertir –dijo Simeón

Sois unos ignorantes. Adiós –dije y me dirigí hacía el cuadro –Albus Severus Potter –la puerta seguía cerrada, la señora gorda estaba dormida -¿contentos? Ahora yo también me he quedado fuera, ¡y solo es el primer día! –dije y me senté en el suelo a esperar

Rose no te pongas histérica, además a ti te gusta la aventura

Si, en cierto modo. Pero me gustan las aventuras que no conllevan a meterte en problemas. Adiós –dije y me enfurruñé en el suelo, ellos echaron a andar y me levanté de un salto –chicos mejor me voy con vosotros. Por si viene Flich. A, Albus tu me debes disculpas –dije y Albus dijo simplemente

¿me perdonas Rose?

Sí. –dije yo y echamos a andar a la sala de los trofeos, como siempre allí estaba Malfoy pero, ¿solo?, al menos el tiburón a la vista no estaba. Me miró con una mueca de asco, y yo me hice la indiferente

¿Por qué os traéis estorbos? –preguntó mirándome con odio y yo le devolví la mirada

por que le da miedo quedarse sola en la puerta, ahora no podemos entrar –dijo Albus -¿ahora que vamos a hacer?

Lo que vamos a hacer solo lo hacen hombres de verdad, no niñatas come libros y niñatos que suenan como meón –dijo Malfoy, Simeón se cabreó y sacó su barita

¡vuelva a insultarnos y te tragas tus palabras! –dijo Simeón y nos escuchó Filch, -¡a correr! –chilló cuando oímos a Filch acercarse demasiado rápido para su edad. Nosotros echamos a correr sin pararnos y Malfoy al lado contrarío, al final llegamos a la sala y la señora gorda nos abrió después de mucho renegar, nos dormimos, e hicimos que nada de eso había pasado.

OTRO NUEVO CURSO Y VIEJOS ENEMIGOS

POV ROSE

Era una mañana de septiembre y estaba levantada estudiando para el nuevo curso era mi sexto año en Howarts al igual que el de Albus. Mi hermano Hugo tiene 14 años y es su cuarto año como mi prima Lilly, ambos quedaron en griffindor. Yo tengo 16 años, y como dice siempre mi padre "Rosie, eres una Hermione en toda regla, espero que seas igual que ella también en los chicos", a mi me daban todavía igual los chicos, pero me gustaban algunos, por ejemplo Sime (Simeón) se ha vuelto muy guapo, pero mi primo Albus es un casanova, y su amiguito Malfoy también. Le tengo odio desde que lo vi, es inexplicable. Mi madre tocó la puerta irrumpiendo en mis pensamientos.

¡ROSE JEAN WEASLEY GRANGER! –dijo mi nombre completo, eso sonaba a problemas

¿Qué pasa mami? –pregunté confusa y mi madre sa calmó un poco y dejó de pegar portazos

nada, me había pegado un susto de muerte, tu hermano me ha dicho que te habías escapado –iba a matar a mi hermano, ¿Cómo podía decirle eso a mi madre? Me podría bajar la reputación de hija perfecta

mamá ya sebes que yo me parezco demasiado a ti y que yo nunca haría eso –dije abriendo la puerta y abrazando a mi madre

ya lo sé, pero creces tan rápido, me recuerdas a mí a tu edad –dijo mi madre derramando una lágrima y yo la abracé mas fuerte

y nos parecemos también en nuestro odio por los Malfoys –dije yo y mi madre soltó una fuerte carcajada -¿de que te ríes mamá? –pregunté confusa ante la reacción de mi madre

yo ya no lo odio. Ambos trabajamos en el ministerio, hija ya verás como el odio se te pasa, solo es cosa de la edad y del… pasado –dijo mi madre recordando algo ajeno a mi –venga ahora vamos, nos tenemos que ir a la estación –dijo mi madre con mi mano agarrada y nos dirigimos hacía la puerta, mi padre y mi hermano estaban en la puerta hablando de chicas. Mi madre estornudó para que cambiaran de conversación y ellos se pusieron a hablar de objetos muggles. Mi madre y yo nos subimos al coche y metimos los baúles dentro. Mi padre y Hugo fueron minutos mas tarde y echamos a volar hacía King cross, camuflados claro está. Nos bajamos y encontramos a mis primos y tíos, James ya no iba a Howarts, pero de todas maneras nos acompañaba siempre.

¡hola Albus! –le dije yo, él estaba buscando a alguien con la mirada y no me prestaba atención -¿a quien buscas? ¿a malfoy? –dije escupiendo el nombre de Scorpius Malfoy

si, que le tengas manía no significa que yo también tenga que tenérsela –dijo Albus y yo al ver a Malfoy dirigirse hacía Albus me tensé y me puse seria. miré a Malfoy y la verdad es que era muy guapo y atractivo, pero a mi eso no me podía afectar, o eso intentaba. Malfoy se volvió hacía mi, y yo acto reflejo aparté la mirada, notaba como Malfoy me miraba, mientras Albus hablaba con su nueva novia, me puse nerviosa y fui en busca de Lilly y Hugo para estar con ellos y olvidarse de esos ojos grises, el cuerpo que había ganado Malfoy con el quidich, el pelo rubio platino… ¡deja de pensar en eso Rose Weasley! Me dije a mi misma, y fui al compartimiento donde estaba Albus, lo malo era que estaba con Malfoy y con su novia, pero me daba igual.

Rose, ¿por qué as venido? A ti no te gusta estar con scorpius –preguntó albus y yo puse cara de indiferencia

Para tu información Albus, no quedaba nada libre, así que no me ha quedado mas remedio. Por que la que peor lo esta pasando soy yo –dije seria mirando a Albus a los ojos sin admitir réplica alguna

No te creas Weasley, esto es bastante incomodo también para mi –dijo Malfoy y yo lo miré seria, con mis ojos azules ardiendo de furia. Él apartó la mirada y no me miró con odio, las demás veces que me miró me estaba ¿evaluando? ¿explorando?, no sé. El caso es que me molestaba. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada Albus se levantó

Luissa y yo nos vamos a ver a unos amigos –dijo y se marcharon cogidos de la mano, dejándonos a Malfoy y a mi solos, ¿es que no sabían que nos podríamos matar?

Oye Weasly –dijo malfoy

Queee –dije yo con cansancio en la voz sin alzar la mirada, por miedo a encontrarme con esos ojos grises fulminándome

Este año vas a caer en picado –dijo Malfoy y yo esta vez lo miré con asombro

¿Cómo dices? –pregunté de guasa y esto a Malfoy lo puso mas chulo todavía que de costumbre

pues eso. Que te voy a machacar –dijo Malfoy y yo lo volví a mirar en tono amenazador

eso no te lo crees ni tu Malfoy, y menos con tus noviecitas esperándote todas las noches –dije yo irritada

¿y tú que sabes de lo que hago por las noches? –preguntó, se estaba riendo de mi, no cabía duda

no lo sé pero me lo imagino –dije yo y miré hacía la ventana, sin saber que hacer ni que decir. "vamos Rose, tienes 16 años, es normal que te parezca guapo Malfoy, pero no te gusta" me dije a mi misma, y recordé lo que pasó cuando estaba en el tercer año en Howarts…

RECUERDO

Iba a la biblioteca a leer con mi nueva mejor amiga Lissi, ella no era tan estudiosa como yo pero se esforzaba bastante, entré y me senté en la esquina mas alejada, Lissi se fue a la media hora y me dejó allí sola. leía el libro de la historia de howarts edición avanzada cuando escuché un ruido en la estantería de al lado. Cerré el libro y me puse alerta. Me levanté y me dirigí lentamente hacia la estantería, me asomé por el hueco de un libro, y allí estaba Malfoy partiéndose de la risa

¿Qué te hace tanta gracia, malfoy? –pregunté y este paró de repente de reír y me miró divertido y con lágrimas de la risa en los ojos

la cara que has puesto cuando he tirado el libro "accidentalmente" ¡tendrías que haberte visto Weasley! ¡valla cara! –dijo Malfoy echándose otra vez a reír a carcajadas yo me crucé de brazos muy seria fulminándolo con una mirada de odio

já-já, que risa Malfoy –dije yo seria y Malfoy paró por un momento

oye Weasley, no deberías tenerle miedo a los libros, son tus amigos –y se volvió a echar a reír a carcajadas, yo roja de la furia y de la vergüenza puse mi varita en el cuello de Malfoy, éste paró de reír y me miró con miedo

cállate Malfoy, si no quieres tener problemas –dije y dio un paso atrás, yo avancé hacía él, nunca me había sentido tan bien –nunca te metas con una Weasley Granger, si no quieres salir malherido –dije y Malfoy me miró con odio como siempre

no entiendo como eres prima de Severus, no os parecéis en nada –dijo Malfoy, yo odiaba que le dijeran a mi primo por su segundo nombre, simplemente Malfoy lo hacía para fastidiarme.

No vuelvas a llamar a Albus por su segundo nombre. Y no, no nos parecemos, por el simple hecho de ser tu amigo –dije mirándolo fijamente a los ojos grises helados, que me miraban con miedo

Weasley, me encantaría seguir riéndome de ti, pero me tengo que ir –dijo Malfoy intentando echarse a un lado, pero yo apreté un poco mas mi varita para que se estuviera quieto

¿tienes miedo Malfoy? –le pregunté al ver su incomodidad

no. Estoy incomodo –dijo con su mirada fría, de repente nuestros rostros casi se rozaban, pero no nos dábamos cuenta de ese detalle, nos mirábamos con odio sin señal de otro sentimiento mas fuerte

bueno, vete. No soy tan mala como parece –dije yo, recogiendo mi libro que reposaba en el suelo y dirigiéndome de nuevo hacía mi mesa oculta, para seguir leyendo tranquilamente. pero Malfoy en vez de salir corriendo como yo esperaba, en busca de Crabble. Se dirigió a sentarse en frente mía, seguramente que para vengarse de mí

Malfoy, vete a llorar a tu papá y déjame en paz. Estoy intentando estudiar –dije y me concentré en mi libro, Malfoy miraba hacía la ventana, y luego me miró a mi con una sonrisa maligna, ya había pensado su venganza, eso era muy malo.

Weasley, creo que e escuchado ruidos en ese armario, ¿quieres asomarte? –dijo él señalando a un armario próximo, pero no me fiaba de ninguna palabra que saliera de su boca, así que cerré el libro con brusquedad y lo miré

¿Cómo se que no es una trampa? –pregunté fulminándolo con la mirada

no es una trampa, por que yo nunca miento. Solo a mis peores enemigos –dijo él y yo sonreí

entonces, ¿yo que soy? –pregunté

eres una enemiga, pero no de las peores –dijo él con una mirada seria, al final lo creí y me acerqué al armario, suponiendo que era un ratón, me dejé la varita en la mesa. Cuando me metí, se cerró la puerta de golpe y yo empecé a golpearla con fuerza.

¡estúpido Malfoy! ¡ábreme! –grité yo, pero Malfoy estaba serio observándome por una rendija

no te pienso abrir asquerosa sangre sucia –dijo con desprecio y asco, yo me quedé parada e inmóvil –ésta es mi pequeña venganza Weasley, la próxima vez que vuelvas a hacerme quedar como un imbecil, será peor, mucho peor –dijo dando un paso atrás

¡ASQUEROSO HURÓN DEPRAVADO ÁBREME AHORA MISMO! –chillé en la histeria pegándole fuertes patadas al armario, que no se inmutaba. Malfoy sonreía desde fuera, con sus pupilas dilatadas por la falta de luz, por que estaba oscureciendo.

Me temo que tendrás que quedarte a dormir aquí con tus libritos y con las arañas –dijo Malfoy, y al decir esto último me recorrió un escalofrío, al igual que mi padre, le tenía miedo a las arañas, me puse a gritar y chillar descontrolada

¡MALFOY ÁBREME! ¡NO ME DEJES AQUÍ! ¡TE HARÉ LOS DEBERES TODO ESTE CURSO, PERO ÁBREME! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NOOO! –dije al notar un cosquilleo en el brazo, de repente la puerta se abrió y yo caí de rodillas enfrente de Malfoy, que me miraba con una sonrisa de sarcasmo

debes hacerme los deberes todo este curso, que no se te olvide. –me dijo Malfoy y se marchó dejándome de rodillas en la biblioteca, lo mas extraño es que ya no había arañas. Me puse en pie y cogí mi varita y el libro, que pedí prestado para leérmelo en mi habitación. Malfoy había sido bueno conmigo y me había dejado salir del armario, eso era un gran paso para él. Aunque tendría que hacer mis deberes y los suyos, pero de todas maneras, solo sería una hora mas, al fin y al cabo no es mucho. Fue a su habitación y se durmió. Ese día de tercer año fue muy raro, Rose supo que nunca olvidaría que malfoy se apiadó de ella, del enemigo.

FIN DEL RECUERDO

-eh Weasley, ¿Qué te pasa? –dijo Malfoy enfrente mía, yo de repente volví en si, y recupere la cordura

- no, no me pasa nada Malfoy, solo pensaba –dije y miré hacía la ventana. Sentía la mirada de Malfoy sobre mi, pero no me atreví a mirar. Mi prima Lilly y mi hermano Hugo entraron y se sentaron a mi lado.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? –pregunté a Hugo

- hemos venido por que el primo Albus ha dicho que os vigilásemos para que no os matéis, ya sabes, como os lleváis tan mal –dijo Hugo y yo suspiré de alivio, al menos ya podría hablar con alguien en la travesía, al menos con Lilly.

- Lilly, este año tienes que estudiar mas ¿eh?, no puedes ir siempre al mínimo esfuerzo. Y lo mismo te digo Hugo

- sii –dijo Lilly –Rose, tu siempre piensas en estudiar, ya mismo te conviertes en un libro, a este paso –dijo Hugo y Malfoy se rió a lo bajini, lo miré con odio

- a ti no te interesa nuestra conversación Malfoy –dije yo mostrándole mi molestia

- ooo, Weasley perdona por compartir el compartimento –dijo Malfoy con ironía y yo lo miré con odio

- pues no te metas en los asuntos que no van contigo, bastante tengo con mi hermanito –dije yo sacando mi libro de pociones para estudiármelo y poder contestar para cuando el profesor nos preguntara sobre algo

- ves –dijo Lilly –al final se va a acabar convirtiendo en un libro –dijo y mi hermano y Malfoy se pusieron a reír a carcajadas yo cerré el libro bruscamente

- ¡ahora no voy a leer! ¿Contentos? –Hugo asintió con la cabeza y Malfoy seguía riéndose. Lilly se levantó

- voy al cuarto de baño, chicos –nos dijo y Hugo se levantó también

- yo también voy –dijo Hugo abriendo la puerta

- ¿al baño de chicas? ¡tu estas loco o que! –dijo Lilly horrorizada y Hugo contestó en voz baja

- lo único que quiero es salir de aquí –dijo Hugo a Lilly, pero lo escuchamos todos –voy al baño de chicos, Lilly –esto lo dijo en voz alta y nos lo dijo a todos. Salieron y nos volvimos a quedar solos de nuevo, saqué el libro, pero esta vez el de encantamientos

- Weasley, al final te vas a convertir en un libro como dice tu prima –dijo Malfoy y se echó a reír de nuevo

- ¿te divierte? –pregunté yo seria, malfoy me miró

- es que imaginar un libro con tu cara me parece intrigante y gracioso, ¿y si hacemos la prueba? –dijo haciendo ademán de sacar su varita, pero no lo hizo

- lo mismo digo Malfoy, imaginarme tu cara en un hurón me parece intrigante y divertido, ¿hacemos la prueba? –dije imitándole y se quedó callado al ver que yo también hice ademán de sacar mi varita, sonreí y volví a centrarme en la lectura

- ¿y la zorripotter y el pequeño Weasel? –preguntó Malfoy y yo lo miré con una mirada envenenada

- no te metas con mi familia, y menos delante de mi –dije con voz fría

- pero, ¿Dónde están? ¿no iban al báter? –preguntó malfoy con su vocabulario "extenso" y "formal" yo lo miré

- no quieren recoger nuestros cuerpos cuando nos matemos –dije yo respondiéndole a todas sus preguntas

- aaa, ¿y como lo tienes tan claro? –preguntó Malfoy

- no lo sé, pero lo presiento –dije yo solamente y me envolví en la lectura. Me entraron unas ganas enormes de hacer mis necesidades y me levanté –Malfoy, tengo que ir al aseo –dije y salí casi corriendo, entré en el aseo oriné y me miré en el espejo, excepto en el pelo y los ojos era clavada a mi madre, y la personalidad, mas o menos como la de mi madre, solo que les tenía miedo a las arañas y me gustaban las aventuras, solo sigo las reglas mas imprescindibles y las que me convienen. Cuando salí decidí darme una vuelta. Y no me pude creer lo que vi, mi primo Albus besándose apasionada mente con su noviecita, yo toqué la puerta y estornudé para que me escucharan, se dejaron de besar y yo seguí mi camino, era muy celosa, con mi hermano y con albus, no soportaba verlos con una chica, y menos besándose. Fui a mi compartimento y encontré a Scorpius Malfoy dormido, lo miré durante un rato de pie, y después me senté y me puse a leer, yo también me acabé durmiendo. Malfoy me tocó el hombro, y yo pegué un salto,

- ya hemos llegado Weasley –dijo solamente y se fue, yo dije en un susurro adormecido

- gracias por despertarme Malfoy –guardé mi libro y me subí en un carruaje con chicos y chicas de 4 año como mi hermano. Ya había tenido suficiente Malfoy por ese día.

EL GRAN COMEDOR Y LA NUEVA NORMA

POV ROSE

Llegamos a Hogwarts cansados y hambrientos. Fuimos directos al gran comedor a comer y a escuchar el discurso de MCgonagall, aunque eso para nosotros era lo segundario. Mi primo Albus, por primera vez en el día estaba sin su noviecita y sin Malfoy, me acerqué a él, estaba muy triste, le puse la mano en el hombro para consolarlo.

¿Qué te pasa Al? –le pregunté y el se secó una lágrima con la túnica –cuéntamelo todo, además tu nunca lloras. Debe ser algo malo. Yo te voy a ayudar –le dije y él me miró y me abrazó, yo le respondí como buena prima. –ya esta, ya esta, Al, no llores mas por favor. Cuéntamelo y desahógate –le dije y agachó su cabeza y miró al suelo

cuando me dirigía al carruaje vi a Scorpius y a Luissa morreándose, creo que no tengo amigos –dijo y empezó otra vez a llorar, yo de la furia estaba casi igual, quería matar a Malfoy por haberle hecho tanto daño a mi primo.

Claro que tienes Al, me tienes a mi, a Lissi, a Simeón y a Rum –dije yo intentando consolarlo, y parece que funcionó por que se puso como si no hubiera pasado nada y sonrió, yo me sentí bien por dentro.

Gracias Rose. Scorpius es un capullo, no le puedo hacer nada, y respecto a Luissa se va a quedar mañana sin novio, por que lo voy a matar –dijo Albus y yo sonreí

Ya iba siendo hora de que te d¡eras cuanta de que Malfoy no es un buen amigo, es un estupido "don Juan" que no se preocupa por casi nada, solo por sacarse mas nota que yo, y mira como no lo consigue –dije yo con orgullo, miré alrededor y me di cuenta de que ya habían entrado todos y Albus y yo éramos los únicos que seguíamos fuera. –vamos Al, nos vamos a perder el discurso si no te das prisa, por no decir la comida –dije yo y entramos corriendo y nos sentamos al lado de nuestros amigos de griffindor. La comida pasó como siempre, entraron algunos niños en nuestra casa y yo les di palmas y los saludé cordialmente. Le tocaba dar su discurso a MCgonagall y yo estaba muy nerviosa, me senté firme en mi silla y cerré los ojos para que me nombraran prefecta de mi casa

Hola alumnos y alumnas, quiero comunicarles en primer lugar a los capitanes de quidich: en Ravenclaw, Luison Abott; en Huflepuff, Niki Sliner; en griffindor, Albus Potter –nos pusimos todos a aplaudirle y yo asta le deseé suerte antes de subir a que le pusieran la placa, estaba contentísimo y por ese motivo yo también, le hice asta una foto con una cámara muggle que me regaló mi madre a los 13 años –en slytherin, Scorpius Malfoy –al pronunciar ese nombre me dieron ganas de pegarme un cabezazo, pero me contuve, a mi primo le pasaba igual, lo miró con odio y Malfoy se encogió de hombros, todos los de su mesa empezaron a aplaudir, incluidos los mellizos, Crabble y otros más, busqué a la exnovia asquerosa de albus, y como no, estaba en slytherin saltando de alegría y repitiendo Scorpius en voz alta a todo pulmón, me dieron ganas de levantarme y agarrarla del cuello, para que le quede claro quien es mi primo para mi, pero me contuve de nuevo, tendría que desahogarme con la almohada esa noche.

Eee Rose, me acercas ese pollo de ahí –dijo mi hermano el glotón sacándome de mis malos pensamientos

Deberías comer menos –dije yo, pero él no me hizo ni caso –te vas a poner malo

Pog un yia no pagja nada, ¿o ji? –dijo con la boca llena y con un muslo de pollo en la otra mano,

Anda, mastica y no abras la boca mientras comes, es de mala educación –dije y me cogí un trozo de empanada. Cuando terminé saludé a los Lovegood, que como dice todo el mundo estan un poco mal de la cabeza, pero me daban pena, uno se llamaba lorcan y el otro Lyssander, son gemelos y están en mi curso. Uno esta en hufflepuf, es Lyssander, y el otro por extraño que parezca esta en ravenclaw y es inteligente, solo que dice algunas palabras fuera de lo normal, y Lysander cuenta historias de otros mundos y de otros seres rarísimas, pero por lo demás también es normal. Tienen el pelo albino y ojos azules profundos, su ropa es muy rara y son, como ya he dicho, muy imaginativos.

Hola Lorcan, hala Lysander –dije risueña, con ellos siempre había que hablar así

¡hola! –dijeron al unísono

¿Cómo han sido vuestras vacaciones? –les pregunté, no se por que lo había hecho, solo se que me iba a arrepentir

hemos estado buscando gusanos carnívoros con mamá –dijo Lysander y yo hice una mueca de asco, como las que hacía mi medre a mi edad.

Y además ahora las tenemos todas en casa, es que el veneno se vende a buen precio –dijo Lorcan y yo hice como si me asombraba, pero en realidad quería vomitar

Si quieres te enseñamos las que nos hemos traído sin que se entere nuestra madre, ¿las quieres ver? –preguntó Lysander, yo no sabía que decir, las babosas me dan asco y además en un comedor buajj.

Eso, ¿quieres verlas? –preguntó corcan, cuando iba a decir que si, para mi suerte llegó mi prima Lily a sacarme del atolladero

Bueno chicos, tenemos que volver a nuestra mesa, adiós –dijo Lily y tiró de mi asta nuestra mesa –van a decir a los prefectos, estate atenta, por que como lo diga MCgonagall y te pille en otra mesa hablando con los lunáticos te echa , sin contar que se ríen de ti –dijo Lily y yo asentí con la cabeza y me callé para prestar atención a MCgonagall

Ahora pasemos a los prefectos de cada casa, espero que estén conformes con los turnos y las parejas que les tocaran de aquí en adelante. Ahora pasemos a nombrarlos, habrá tres prefectos de cada casa, y solo pueden ser los de sexto año. Este año se mezclaran los prefectos de las casas y harán los turnos con otra casa. Y no se admiten suplicas, ahora pasemos a nombrarlos.

En griffindor: Lissi Finnigan, Runly Lionel y Rose Weasley –al decir eso me puse contentísima y abracé a lissi y a Rumly, que se puso rojo como su propio cabello, y también abracé a mis primos –en ravenclaw: lorcan Lovegood, Nahiara Longbotton y Billy Mcmillan –Nahiara es hija de Neville, un viejo amigo de mis padres y Billy lo conozco, por que en pociones lo tengo que ayudar casi siempre –en slytherin: Leonardo Zabinni, Larisa nott y Scorpius Malfoy –al decir Scorpius Malfoy agaché la cabeza para no verlo, por que notaba como me miraba burlonamente, me acerqué a Lissi y le hablé del nuevo libro de defensa contra las artes oscuras, que yo ya me había leído –y por último en hufflepuf: Jimmy spader, Lysander Lovegood y Lorea Dasmong. –Lorea es nueva y Jimmy es el mejor amigo de Lysander y Lorcan, -les quiero ver a los 12 en mi despacho les daré la lista de parejas mezcladas y sus turnos nocturnos, además de las reglas de prefectos, espero que hagan bien su trabajo. Muchas gracias, y ahora pueden dirigirse a sus habitaciones menos los doce nuevos prefectos. Espero que su estancia en el colegio Hogwarts de magia sea satisfactoria y estudien y obedezcan a sus profesores –saludé a Neville y a Hagrid con la mano y ellos con la cabeza asintieron cordialmente, el comedor se empezó a quedar vacío y solo quedamos en el los prefectos y MCgonagall –a mi despacho –dijo estrictamente sin admitir réplica alguna, yo al lado de Lissi y Runly los seguí en la punta atrás, y Malfoy y su amiguito Zabini se acercaron a molestarnos

anda, pero se Weasley y Finigan son prefectas –dijo Malfoy y yo no aguanté más

¡eres un asqueroso y un hurón sin sentimiento alguno! –chillé y me miraron los tres con la boca abierta

¿a que te refieres Weasley? –preguntó Malfoy incrédulo, y yo tuve que explicárselo "detalladamente"

¡¿Qué a qué me refiero? ¡tu lo sabes mejor que nadie! ¡eres un cabrón! –chillé y me acerqué un paso hacia él –¡as engañado a mi primo! ¡te has morreado con su novia! ¡y delante de él! ¡eso no es vergüenza ni respeto! ¡eres un…! ¡eres de todo lo malo que exista en el mundo! –grité y Malfoy también dio un paso hacia mi

esa era una zorra que se iba con todos, y tu primo no se enteraba, solo quería que viera lo que hacía su "novia" a sus espaldas. Y aunque me duela decirlo, cualquier chica, asta tu Weasley, es mejor que esa –dijo Malfoy y me miró serio, yo al entenderlo todo di un paso atrás y lo miré asombrada

entonces, me estas diciendo Malfoy, que hiciste ese teatro, solo para hacer saber a mi primo Albus que su novia era una, ya sabes –dije yo más tranquila

antes para decirme cabrón no te cortabas tanto ¿eh?

Es que, para tu información antes estaba muy enfadada, por que me pensaba que lo habías echo solo para hacerle daño –dije y sonrió burlonamente

Si, la novia de tu primo es una puta –dijo Malfoy –yo nunca le hubiera hecho daño a uno de mis mejores amigos –ante esto Zabini sonrió al darse cuenta de que él estaba en la lista de mejores amigos –adiós Weasley, adiós Finigan –dijo Malfoy y nos adelantó, Lissi se puso delante de mi

¿la novia de Albus esta con todos? –preguntó ella, que quería en secreto a Albus, pero como era tímida nunca se animaba a hacerlo.

Si, tienes vía libre –le dije con una sonrisa

No digas tonterías, a mi no me gusta –dijo Lissi y se puso roja

Lissi, ya se que es tu amigo, y ya se que en el fondo no quieres que eso cambie, pero deberías probar, quizá él también te quiera –dije yo y ella se puso muy contenta

¿en serio? ¿podrías averiguarlo y decírmelo? –me preguntó y yo eché a andar

pues claro que sí, para eso somos amigas –le dije y fuimos corriendo por que llegábamos tarde a la reunión de MCgonagall. Pero me sorprendió no ver a nadie al entrar, solo había dos cartas sobre la mese del despacho, una era para mí y la otra para Lissi

¿no nos va a dar la charla? –preguntó Lissi y yo asentí

por lo visto quiere que lo veamos con nuestros propios ojos –dije y cogí mi carta, Lissi la abrió enseguida y por poco llora cuando se entera de la pareja

¡o no! ¡me ha tocado con Zabini! –dijo ella triste, -¡podía haberme tocado con lorcan o Lysander, son mucho mejor que Zabini! –dijo Lissi y se fue a su habitación, -lo demás lo leeré en mi habitación, mientras lloro –dijo y se fue con la cabeza gacha. Yo fui a la biblioteca a leerla allí tranquilamente, me senté en un sillón y me cogí un libro para después, suspiré y recé para que no me tocara con un indeseado

SEÑORITA ROSE WEASLEY GRANGER:

Me entusiasma la idea de que sea usted una prefecta, por que por lo que dicen los demás profesores y yo misma es usted un modelo a seguir, hay unas normas y obligaciones que seguirá mientras siga siendo prefecta. Lo primero que quiero decirle es que no se enfade conmigo por haberla apuntado a un concurso de magos junto con otro alumno sobresaliente, aunque sé que podrá con la timidez y nos dará el premio al mejor colegio de ese concurso. La pareja que le toque no es cosa de ningún profesor, sino de puro azar, fue lo que el destino quiso, no me culpe. Me alegro de que sea mi alumna y de que pueda estar en mi casa. Ahora te daré la información general que se le ha dado a los demás prefectos.

MINERVA MCGONAGALL

Normas:

al alumno menor que se vea con un objeto mágico prohibido se le restringirá asta final de curso.

Los alumnos que se peleen deberán ser separados y enviados al despacho de la directora

No se les permiten a los prefectos que estén todos en el mismo lugar, deberán ir de dos en dos según las parejas que se les asignen(al azar)

al alumno que se pille en los pasillos del colegio fuera del horario (10 de la noche) se le deberán restar puntos para su casa

los alumnos que hagan actos ilícitos por la noche en los pasillos o en el baño deberan ir al despacho de la directora para la charla y también restarán 5 puntos para sus casas cada uno.

El día será igual que para los demás alumnos, deberán asistir a clases, pero de todas maneras podrán restar puntos si ven a alguien cometiendo una infracción.

Espero que sigan mis normas y que las comprendan

Parejas y turnos:

LISSI FINIGAN Y LEONARDO ZABINI: DE 10:00 A 11:00

RUNLY LIONEL Y NAHIARA LONGBOTTON: DE 11:00 A 01:00

ROSE WEASLEY Y SCORPIUS MALFOY: DE 01:00 A 02:OO

BILLY MCMILLAN Y LARISSA NOTT: DE 02:00 A 03:00

LYSANDER Y LORCAN LOVEGOOD: DE 03:00 A 04:00

JIMMY SPADER Y LOREA DASMONG: DE 04:00 A 05:00

DE LO DEMÁS SE ENCARGARAN LOS PROFESORES, TODOS TENDREIS QUE VIGILAR UNA PARTE DEL CASTILLO, Y SON LAS MAGMORRAS, COMO YA HE DICHO LAS DEMAS AREAS DEL CASTILLO LA VIGILARAN LOS PROFESORES. POR FAVOR NO SE PELEEN CON SU PAREJA.

Me iban a poner con Malfoy, lo que me faltaba. Lo del concurso estaba bien, así podría demostrar de los que estoy hecha y podría orgullecer a mi madre. No se como la profesora MCgonagall quiere que me lleve bien con Malfoy y no me pelee con el, eso va a ser una misión imposible. Salí de la biblioteca y me encontré a Malfoy en la puerta.

si esperas a Morrison Zabini aquí no la vas a encontrar –dije yo secamente

es que yo no estoy esperando a ella, te estaba esperando a ti –dijo y yo di un paso hacia atrás

déjame irme Malfoy, bastante voy a tener con aguantarte una hora todos los santos días –dije e intenté abrirme paso, pero se puso en medio y no me dejó

de eso quería hablarte, hay que evitar estar juntos –dijo Malfoy y yo intenté pasar de nuevo, pero no pude

¿Qué quieres que haga? –pregunté con voz cansada y él sonrió

quiero que hagas el turno sola, mientras yo me encargo de mis fans –dijo él y yo alcé la mano para pegarle un bofetón en la cara, pero la deje al aire

¡¿qué? –pregunté yo atónita

así nos salvaremos la vida mutuamente, por que como ambos sabemos, nos odiamos. Y espero verte en el concurso –dijo solamente y se fue, me quede estática en el lugar, la otra persona del concurso era Malfoy. Guapo si que era y atractivo, pero los años de odio hacen efecto y ya no puedo sentir otra cosa hacía él que no sea odio. La verdad es que la idea era muy fea, pero al menos podría estar sin los insultos de Malfoy y sin sus burlas. Un alivio para mi.

1 DÍA DE PREFECTOS Y NUEVAS PELEAS

POV ROSE

Al día siguiente estaba con mi placa esperando al nuevo capitán de griffindor, Albus. Malfoy tenía mucho morro, era prefecto, capitán de su casa y además iba a participar en un concurso, sin contar que la ronda de prefectos la tenemos juntos, me sorprende que no nos matemos.

¡holaaa Rose! –me saludó Al muy contento, parece que ya a olvidado a su "chica ideal"

¡holaaa Al! –dije yo y ambos salimos por la puerta, la sorpresa al abrir el cuadro fue tan tremenda que por poco me desmayo. Albus lo miró con odio, yo simplemente miré hacía el suelo. Era Malfoy con Crabble y su babosa Leonardo Zabini.

¿Qué queréis? –dijo Albus secamente y yo fui capaz de alzar la mirada. Malfoy estaba serio y miraba el suelo

dejar claras algunas cosas –dijo Malfoy y yo lo miré, por una fracción de segundo nuestras miradas se encontraron, pero ya la aparté

habla –dijo Albus fríamente y Malfoy lo miró

a mi no me gusta la Luissa esa. Solo era para demostrarte lo que en realidad era, solo tuve que decirle que si quería besarme y ella se me tiró a los brazos sin pensar en ti, yo solo quería que vieras que esa zagala esta con todos, el otro día la pillé con Lionel y el anterior con mi amigo Leonardo –Leonardo enrojeció y Albus también de la furia

¡voy a coger a esa y la voy a…! –dije yo sin aguantármelo por mas tiempo

gracias scorpius, pero tenías que habérmelo dicho anoche, esta noche e estado pensando maldiciones dirigidas a ti –dijo Al triste –me lo imaginaba, pero no quería darme cuenta, pensaba que estaba con sus amigas cuando en realidad estaba morreándose con todos los chicos de Hogwarts. Gracias por avisarme –dijo Al y salió por la puerta triste y tensado. Yo lo seguí y scorpius Malfoy se quedó parado sin moverse, algo muy raro en él

tu lo sabías Rose –dijo Albus tristemente mirando a la nada, yo me senté a su lado

si, pero no quería que volvieras a ser su amigo por el favor que te hizo –dije solemnemente y Albus alzó el rostro

pero Rose, Scorpius siempre va a ser mi amigo. Ya se que lo odias por su familia y por lo que te dice, pero lo hace por que tu eres muy lanzada, siempre le contestas, puede que si dejas de contestarle te deje en paz –dijo Albus y yo me levanté de un salto

¡lo sabía! ¡sabía que ibas a volver a ser su amigo! –dije con lágrimas en los ojos -¡tu no sabes el daño que me ha hecho! ¡todo lo que he sufrido por sus palabras! –Albus también se levantó de un salto y se puso frente a mi

si no vas a ser capaz de controlarte, no quiero que volvamos a ser amigos ni primos, encima que me ha ayudado a ver las cosas como son, mientras tu as estado callada y ocultándomelo todo –dijo Albus y me hizo tanto daño que entré corriendo y me encerré en mi habitación a llorar. Había perdido a mi mejor amigo y a mi primo, ese día no desayuné por que estaba ocupada llorando, pero asistí a clases, Lissi me esperaba en la puerta preocupada y me tube que limpiar las lágrimas rápidamente y abrirle

¿Qué te pasa Rosie? ¿Por qué no has bajado a desayunar? –preguntó mientras salía detrás de ella

por que no estaba de humor, me he peleado con mi primo Albus y ahora no me quiere ni ver, por que le oculté lo de su novia –dije notando como brotaban nuevas lágrimas en mis ojos azules Lissi me abrazó

me tienes a mi, yo soy tu mejor amiga –dijo ella intentando consolarme y lo consiguió.

Gracias liss, me has ayudado mucho. Ahora vamos a clase que el profesor Flitwich se va a enfadar, además yo no suelo llegar tarde a sus clases –dije y nos dirigimos a clase. Me senté en una esquina lejos de Albus y Simeón que últimamente se habían vuelto inseparables, y eso también me daba rabia por que Sime era mi amigo. Escuché cuchicheos en la clase, se habían dado cuenta de que estaba peleada con mi primo

Callaros y prestad atención –pidió el profesor y se hizo un poco de silencio, pero muy poco, a los cinco minutos volvían a cuchichear, así pasaron el resto de las clases, y a última hora nos tocaba con Slytherin. Sentí odio de nuevo hacia Malfoy, que se sentaba otra vez al lado de Albus. Escribían algo en un papel, o mas bien dibujaban, no les hice caso y preste atención al profesor Jolfpin, que era el de defensa contra las artes oscuras, este profesor me tenía manía, en cambio a mi primo Albus y a Malfoy los adoraba y nunca les preguntaba, solo a mi, aunque eso era bueno, por que acertaba en todas las preguntas. Malfoy y Albus me miraron y Albus sonrió maliciosamente, en cambio Malfoy me miraba serio, cogió la hoja que habían dibujado y me la mandaron por un hechizo que supe identificar de inmediato, era papiroflexia, una mariposa volaba hacia mi, y calló en mi pupitre. Cuando vi que el profesor estaba distraído la abrí. Aparecía yo caricaturizada con un libro en la mano, y des iba levantando el libro lentamente y me daba en la cabeza, me salían estrellas y luego el libro tenía mi cara, debajo ponía "Rose Weasley Granger, te vas a convertir en un libro". De la furia que pillé cogí la hoja y la rompí sonoramente. Malfoy y Albus se partían de la risa y el profesor hacía como si no les escuchara. Aguanté la clase copiando y enviándoles miradas de odio a los tontos de Malfoy y de mi primo. Cuando salí fui a comer por que estaba con tanta hambre que me sonaban un montón las tripas, me senté al lado de Lissi y Runly. Me concentré en comer y cuando terminé me encerré en mi lugar sagrado y tranquilo: la biblioteca. Estudié y pensé, y cuando me di cuenta ya era de noche, bajé a cenar y subí a mi habitación, Lissi estaba despierta

Esta noche tengo que estar con Zabini una hora, deséame suerte para que no lo mate –dijo ella y yo sonreí comprensiva

No lo harás –dije –además yo también tengo el turno con Malfoy –"pero no me va a hacer caso por que va a estar pegándose el lote en un armario con una de sus múltiples fans" pensé irritada

Bueno, adiós –dijo Lissi y salió con la cabeza gacha hacía la puerta. Yo me puse el despertador y dormí asta la hora que me tocaba. Cuando me desperté vi a Lissi acurrucada durmiendo y a Amanda con una sonrisa de zorra en la boca. Salí y Malfoy no estaba en las mazmorras, estuve dando vueltas media hora completa y vi a un chico de 14 años de slytherin y una chica de la misma edad de ravenclaw espiando a alguien o algo

¿Qué hacéis ahí? –pregunté y ellos se sobresaltaron, el chico habló primero

viendo una escena subida de tono –dijo y yo también me asomé, Malfoy tenía una chica encima de él, creo que esa chica era Zabini. Malfoy alzó la mirada y yo me puse roja de vergüenza, mandó a Zabini que la esperara en su habitación y se dirigió hacia los chicos y a mi.

Granger, ¿tu crees que ver estas escenas privadas y con críos esta bien? –dijo él mirando a los chicos que estaban inmóviles

No, pero me invadió la curiosidad y…

Y no pudiste apartar la mirada de mi cuerpo de adonis –dijo Malfoy y lo empujé

¡eso no te lo crees ni tu! –dije y di un paso hacia atrás

bueno, sigue con la ronda, tengo trabajo que hacer –dijo señalando el cuadro de la sala común de slytherin

¡¿Qué? –chillé y Malfoy me tapó la boca

¡calla! –dijo y se dirigió a los chicos –cada uno a su sala común y 10 puntos menos para cada casa –dijo Malfoy y los chicos se fueron –haz lo que te he dicho –me dijo malfoy y enfurecí

hazlo tu, yo no soy un perro para que me trates así, desvergonzado, ahora vas a hacer la ronda tu solo estúpido –dije caminando a grandes zancadas hacía mi habitación. Malfoy se quedó parado donde estaba y yo no miré hacía atrás, al menos le había dejado las cosas claras.

Información sobre el concurso y perdonando a mi primo

POV ROSE

Me desperté mas simpática de lo normal. Me acerqué a la cama de Lissi Finigan, mi mejor amiga, y me acerqué a su oido, ella estaba profundamente dormida asta que…

-¡DESPIERTAAAA! –chillé yo y se puso de pie automáticamente

- ¡¿Qué haces loca? –dijo ella sobresaltada y con la varita en la mano

- es que ya es bastante tarde –dije y sonreí burlonamente por que solo eran las…

- ¡son las 5 de la mañana! –chilló ella y yo ensanché mi sonrisa

- ¿no pretenderás despertar a Amanda? –dije yo al ver los chillidos que pegaba Lissi. Me acerqué a su cama y corrí las cortinas –mira que angelito… -dije sarcásticamente y Lissi soltó una risotada, ya completamente despierta

- mas bien ángel caído –dijo Lissi y yo también me reí

- diablo le queda mejor –dije yo y la dejamos dormir otra vez.

- ¿Cómo es que hoy estas tan contenta? –me preguntó Lissi curiosa, yo nunca demostraba mis emociones abiertamente, y menos a las cinco de la mañana.

- por que he plantado cara al "principe de slytherin" ¡lo he dejado sin palabras! –dije yo contenta, siempre había sido como mi madre, que me guardaba las palabras, pero parece que ahora he dado un giro inesperado hacía los gustos de mi padre

- yo también le pegué un bofetón a Zabini anoche –dijo ella como si nada.

- ¿Qué te hizo? –pregunté yo sentada al borde de la cama, como una niña pequeña que está a punto de escuchar un emocionante cuento de hadas. Ella bajó la voz

- quería meterme mano –dijo en un susurro, con miedo a que lo escuchara Albus, su verdadero amor

- es un… -paré y miré la puerta, me levanté y comprobé que estaba cerrada, hice un hechizo para que Amanda no nos escuchara – cuéntamelo todo –dije y le ofrecí asiento a mi lado, ella lo tomó y empezó a relatar

- a nosotros nos toca el primer turno ¿no?, había un montón de niños que estaban despiertos, y quitemos un montón de puntos. Cuando quedaba un cuarto de hora para acabar el turno y ya no quedaban apenas críos y novios morreándose, Zabini me acorraló contra la pared. Estaba muy nerviosa. Me ofreció pasar la noche con el y yo negué con la cabeza, sin poder articular palabra por el nerviosismo. Él me hizo caso omiso y metió su mano entre mi entrepierna…-ella se interrumpió

- ¿tu que hiciste?- pregunté curiosa y atenta, y lla levantó su mano e hizo ademán de pegarme

- le pegué tal guantazo que se le va a quedar la marca durante una semana, y el último cuarto de hora hice la ronda yo sola –yo nunca había estado de esa manera con un chico, besado si, pero nunca estado de esa manera con ninguno. Mi primer beso, por raro que parezca, fue con Malfoy, aunque para nosotros no significó nada, expresamos todo el odio que sentíamos.

- ¡bien echo Lissi! ¡Ojala pudiera ser tan valiente como tu! –dije y no pude seguir, me tumbé en la cama y cerré los ojos

- tu eres mucho mas valiente, siempre vas con Sime, Rumly y Albus a todas sus aventuras arriesgadas, deberías darte cuenta –dijo ella y yo abrí los ojos de nuevo, me senté y miré el suelo.

- es que no lo entiendes, solo lo hago por Albus, para que no se junte con los slytherin, yo no quiero ir a sus aventuras –dije y Lissi me puso el brazo en el hombro para consolarme

- no te pongas melodramática, igual que tu tienes que aguantar a tu enemigo, yo tengo que aguantar a un asqueroso pervertido. Y mira, sigo adelante, perdona a Albus, por que además de ser tu primo, como todos sabemos, también es tu mejor amigo –me dijo Lissi, y yo tras minutos de pensamiento comprendí que era cierto

- pero entonces tendré que seguir aguantando de día a Malfoy –dije yo en un susurro

- lo importante es tu primo. Y además de eso te queda sacarle información para ver si me quiere ¿recuerdas? –dijo ella y yo sonreí

- voy a pedirle perdón hoy, gracias Lissi-dije y me levanté –y también a sacar información –dije dándole un codazo y ella sonrió, quité los hechizos de audio, para que no se escuche y fui al baño a bañarme, y hoy podría echar un poco mas de tiempo, por que eran las 6 de la mañana. Cuando salí me sequé el pelo con un movimiento de varita e hice volar mi túnica hacia mi, me la puse y salí, Amanda estaba despierta y maquillándose en su tocador.

- hola –nos dijo secamente, yo miré a Lissi interrogativa, espero que no nos haya escuchado decirle diablo. Ella también estaba vestida y con el pelo seco. Lissi era bella, por eso no me extraña que Zabini intentara meterle mano, su pelo era rubio ceniza, sus ojos marrón-verdoso y su cuerpo tenía las curbas propias de nuestra edad, y no estaba ni gorda ni flaca, el pelo le llegaba a media espalda, en general era proporcionada. Yo en cambio todavía no había pegado el estirón definitivo, tenía curvas, pero todavía no estaban lo bastante definidas, mis pechos no son demasiado grandes, pero les queda por crecer, y mi madre dice que todavía puedo crecer 7 centímetros, por lo demas soy igual a ellas, a todas las chicas. Amanda era una rubia presumida, que iba siempre con el pelo en trenza o cola y llevaba diadema, dice que la heredó de su madre. Salimos de la habitación yo y Lissi. Lissi al ver a Albus se puso roja y yo me acerqué a él, el hizo como si no existiera

- Albus, necesito hablar contigo –dije y me miró de mala manera, seguía enfadado conmigo

- si me vas a decir que no me acerque a Scor, que es malo, ya puedes estar olvidándote –dijo, yo me puse seria

- no tiene nada que ver con ése –dije y Albus se puso menos serio

- entonces vale, dímelo –dijo Albus y yo miré a toda la gente que había en la sala común

- en privado –dije y el salió por la puerta, yo lo seguí, fuimos al gran comedor, que a esas horas estaba todavía vacío

- ¿Qué quieres Rose? –me preguntó en tono aburrido, yo miré hacía al suelo, yo no solía perdonar a la gente

- perdonarte –dije y lo miré -¿aceptas mis disculpas? –pregunté esperanzada, me miró dubitativo

- no sé, no sé, con una condición –dijo Albus con una sonrisa maliciosa, di un paso hacia atrás, esa sonrisa no pintaba en Albus nada bueno

- ¿qué condición? –pregunté temiéndome lo peor, y así fue

- intenta llevarte bien con Scorpius


End file.
